<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by plutoxsunflwrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082746">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs'>plutoxsunflwrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valerina - Relationship, reed900 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina went running into the break room. It was the last place she could think of that Gavin might be.<br/>	“Reed!”<br/>	The detective looked up idly from his phone, his coffee halfway to his mouth. “What’s the emergency?”<br/>	“Can you do me a favor?”<br/>	“Maybe. Depends.” Gavin nonchalantly took a swig of his coffee, his engagement ring catching Tina’s eye.<br/>	“Can you take Valerie shopping or something after work today?”<br/>	Nines chose to walk in as Tina was saying this. “Why do you need us to take Valerie shopping?”<br/>	Tina smiled at him. “Don’t tell anyone, but-”<br/>	“You’re gonna propose tonight,” Gavin interrupted. “When and where are we taking her to meet up with you?”<br/>	“8:30 at the dock. You know where I’m talking about, right?”<br/>	Gavin nodded, still drinking his coffee. Nines rested his arm on his fiancee’s head. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep her busy.”<br/>	“You guys are the best.”<br/>	And with that, Tina’s day continued.</p><p>	Once her shift was over, Tina immediately went home. She had texted Valerie earlier and told her the guys wanted to hang out with her. When Valerie had asked if Tina was going to be there, she brushed it off and responded with, “They’ll pick you up from work.”</p><p>	When she got home, she showered and called Val’s favorite restaurant to make a reservation as she got dressed. She reached into her coat pocket to find the edge of the ring box.<br/>	As she drove toward the dock she’d told Gavin and Nines to meet her at, she realized she had 10 minutes to make a 15-minute drive. She might have sped a little bit, but who’s to say? And besides, she made it on time.</p><p>	As she got out of her car, Tina saw Valerie sitting with the guys. It looked like she was crying. Tina stormed over and dropped in front of Valerie. “What’s wrong, baby?”<br/>	Wiping her tears from her cheeks, Valerie looked up at Tina. “Today’s our three year anniversary and I thought you forgot about it.”<br/>	Silently shooing the boys away, Tina held Valerie as close as she could without suffocating her. “Oh, honey, I could never forget the anniversary of the day you dropped your standards low enough to date me.”<br/>	Valerie chuckled dryly. “Yeah, right. Try when <i>you</i> dropped <i>your</i> standards.”<br/><i>Better than tears,</i> Tina thought as she pulled back slightly. “Speaking of dropping standards… Would you be willing to make me the happiest woman on Earth-” she paused as she got onto one knee and fished the ring from her pocket and cracked the box open, “and permanently lower your standards and marry me?”<br/>	Valerie grinned ear to ear, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes again. “Yes, T, of course I’ll marry you! God, you’re gonna make me cry again.”<br/>	“Happy tears this time? You’re not in despair because you just agreed to marry me, right?”<br/>	 “Yes, happy tears, you idiot.”<br/>	“Okay, good. Now, how about we go get some dinner?”<br/>	“Yeah, sure, as long as you promise to try not to make me cry any more tonight.”<br/>	“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>